The Day That Minecraftia Stood Still
by EnderTy
Summary: One day, Minecraftia froze. People just froze or turned evil, as Herobrine's mist flew around in the air. But Herobrine doesn't know that some epic teens are ready to kick his butt!
1. Chapter 1: Rex

Chapter 1

Rex

[-]

The boy ran sweating and panting as the creature, eyes glowing, walked towards him shaking. It suddenly turned into purple particles that bundled up and flew, unaffected by fall damage and gravity, landing on the ground with a zzt. The creature reappeared and stalked towards the boy, who fell with a thud on the dirt.

In most cases this truly wound be the end, but not for Rex.

Rex flipped off of a wall and activated a dam, which let a few gallons of water out. The creature glowed red and moaned in pain. It collapsed and turned into the same particles, but grey this time. Some ender pearls appeared in Rex's bag.

Rex smirked, closed the dam and spoke into a small phone.

"Threat eliminated."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. This is my second Minecraft fanfic so constructive criticism will be good. Oh, and I'll explain what happened. Minecraft crashed because of too many glitches in it and almost everyone became evil or just froze forever, except for some people. Rex is one of them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Victoria

Chapter 2

Victoria

"Excellent, Rex." A girl spoke into a walkie talkie. She was in some sort of castle, made out of cobble, stone, moss and smoothstone.

Victoria placed the walkie-talkie on a table and looked out the window, sighing. She looked at the guards standing around the sides of the tower, armed with diamond armor and swords, ready to attack intruders.

Ssss.

Victoria froze. Every Minecrafter knew that sound.

It was a creeper.

She whipped her diamond sword out of her bag and slashed its head off, collecting the gunpowder it dropped.

Victoria walked to her bed and placed her items in a locked chest. She turned and picked up a picture of herself and her family. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered her mom and brother, who were both now frozen.

She was stopped abruptly when she heard guards screaming. Victoria ran downstairs and saw people with glowing eyes and black clothes beating up the guards with diamond swords. She took out her bow and started shooting the enemies with flaming arrows.

This was an average day for Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3: Annie

Chapter 3

Annie

A girl walked around the forest without a care, as she knew no mobs would attack her.

Annie was a pacifist and loved all animals and even hostile mobs, but she killed evil Minecrafters.

The mobs would always help her in times of trouble and never purposely harmed her. Annie only attacked mobs that hit her first.

Annie was on a mission to get some apples for the rest of the team. She chopped down an oak tree merrily with her iron axe and slashed the leaves, retrieving 12 apples.

As she was walking to the team headquarters, she encountered a cow.

The cow somehow smiled and let her ride it home. As Annie dismounted it, she turned and yelled.

"VICTORIA! I GOT THE APPLES!"

There was no reply.

Annie was puzzled and went towards the castle, only to see ninjas beating up everyone and Victoria fighting them off. She got out her sword and joined the battle.

**A/N: So um yeah, I know that you might think Annie is some kind of omnipotent being, but she isn't. She can still burn, drown, (if the squids don't help her) suffocate, take fall damage insertformofdeathnotinvolvin gmobshere, etc. So I guess Vine's next…**


	4. Chapter 4: Vine

Vine was scared.  
Victoria had told him to get some apples, but with every step he heard a strange hiss. He found an old-looking tree.  
Suddenly, a green blur zipped out of a bush and ran in a circle before tiring itself out and landing at Vine's feet.  
It was a creeper.  
Vine laid a quivering hand on it. It hissed softly.  
Vine jumped back, ready to see the forest explode, when suddenly the creeper stood up and dashed to him.  
Vine petted the creeper worriedly. It hissed again, and this time a dog collar appeared on it. The tree shook slightly.  
He looked it, and wrote Kaboom on the name tag.  
"You shall be my pet. Now, I need some apples, so stay here."  
Suddenly, the tree creaked. A stack of apples fell out.  
Vine picked it up, surprised, and walked away, with Kaboom running behind him.


	5. Chapter 5: Blaze and Ice

A flaming redhead ran through the Nether as an angry Ghast shot  
fireballs at him. He dodged a particularly big one, but it still blew  
him up.  
Blaze rocketed towards the portal. Now a few Zombie Pigmen were  
following him. He was almost there- the Ghast shot an atomic fireball  
at him- and he entered the portal right before it got blown up, along  
with a huge chunk of the Nether.

Ice shivered as she walked around in the tundra. She heard a wolf howl  
as the sun set and the moon rose. A few zombies had started to walk  
towards her. She encased them in snow and melted them with a torch.  
Suddenly, a light appeared. A portal spawned and Blaze ran out, on  
fire. The zombies that where still alive cowered in fear and exploded.  
Blaze grinned. In his hand, he held a Blaze Rod.


End file.
